


Bus Ride.

by bugheadfluff



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadfluff/pseuds/bugheadfluff
Summary: “But I don’t want to go back.” She whispers.He furrows his brows.“I don’t want to go back unless you take me.”He still looks confused.





	Bus Ride.

Betty wakes up, her headache worse than before. It had been 3 days. 3 days since her and Jughead had gotten into a fight, and 3 days since they’d really talked to each other despite the occasional dirty looks and her mutters of “asshole” when she sees him. Truthfully, she knows she’s in the wrong. This man had so generously let her stay in his home, in the middle of nowhere while she tried to find her way home after she lost her way of direction and ended up somewhere near the West Coast. She needs to get back to New York. Now, they’re in the country side together, nobody else for miles, and only the roar of cabs would be heard seldom. 

In all honestly, the now almost 2 months she’d spent with Jughead in this house had been great. They’d gotten along well, and at some point became girlfriend and boyfriend. He treated her like a princess, and maybe spoilt her while she was here. 

They’d initially gotten into a fight because Jughead had so suddenly decided to not buy her the food from the market she’d desperately wanted because of her home sickness. “Polly used to cook it whenever she was in charge in the house. Come on, Jug! Please. Just once let me have this.” He’d stuck his nose up in the air and pointedly said no. The ingredients for her Chicken Alfredo were expensive, way over budget. Not even a small centimeter square was left for argument, and the 3-hour drive back was spent with her sulking, and tears streaming down her cheeks while he drove. “Space Age Love Song” played quietly in the back. 

Later, she could see Jughead felt bad. Cooking her a full-blown meal and doing his best to cook the beef in the way she knew she’d like since she arrived. She didn’t even have one bite, simply ignoring his calls for her to come into the dining room, and then leaving the food to grow cold when he’d come into her room (which used to be the guest room) and placed it onto her bed side table. He’d even added a small flower he’d picked and placed it on the side of the tray he’d given her. She looked at it, gave him a dirty look and then not touched it until he reluctantly came into her room in the morning, in search of dirty dishes. Even then, she ignored him, pretending to continue reading her book. 

To top off the second day of her stubbornness, when he came into her room, most probably to apologize, she’d told him that she hated him. “Get the fuck out Jug! I hate you!” 

She thought she saw some tears build in his eyes when she told him that. Her heart clenched a little, and a small part of her started to feel guilty. 

She should’ve been the one apologizing, not him. 

On day 4, Jughead hadn’t come home the whole day. He’d simply left her a note on the kitchen counter, stating that breakfast was on the stove and there in fact, were ingredients for what she wanted to cook in the fridge. She guesses he went late last night to buy everything. He also told her, of course, that he wouldn’t be back until the next day or two, and she was welcome to do whatever she wanted while he was gone. She was surprised. Sure, she’d been unreasonably livid for him simply not getting her the ingredients, but it was one of those juvenile times in which despite being mad, she hadn’t actually expected him to get her the ingredients, because they really were unreasonably expensive. Nonetheless, she still cooked them in the way she remembered. 

She felt solemn when she realized she’d have nobody to share the dish with. Now, she missed Jughead. 

She called him later in the day, even though she knew it’d be awkward. She’d literally ignored him for 3 days and was now asking him to come back. 

She didn’t have to worry about the awkward because he never ended up picking up the phone, the 3 times she’d tried. 

She sends him a voice mail and asks him to come back.

Close to midnight, she received one back from him. 

“Hi baby. I’m sorry you feel lonely Betts. I’ll be back soon. One more day. I’ve got something for you. I’ve- gotta go. Bye baby.

Her brows furrow. He’s got something for her? Just as he starts a new sentence, she can hear a car pull into the place he’s in. He sounds happy though, and later sends a text telling her everything is fine, so she gives into sleep. 

The next day passes slowly, she feels alone again. She bakes some bread with the ingredients she finds in the house. She hopes he won’t mind. For a few hours, she decides to leave the small house and go to a lake nearby. She plays with the ducks and feeds them the fresh soda bread and laughs when they try to follow her. She hurls some more bread far into the lake, and leaves to go back. 

When she hears an engine pull close the next morning, she’s immediately out of bed. He walks in and engulfs her in a hug. She tells him she’s sorry for being juvenile and he brushes it off. 

“You were homesick. Who can blame you?”

She knows that virtually nobody would understand, and she was being stupid about the ingredients.

“Where did you go?”

“To work. I wanted to get you something.”

She looks at him weird. 

“I wanted to get you something, and I didn’t plan for it to take so long. It’s why I didn’t want to buy you the ingredients. I was saving up. But I went to work with the Serpent’s Car service, and I got some bucks.” 

Guilt flies through her, but she stays silent. He pulls out an envelope and grabs her hand. Leading her to his room, he sets the envelope on the bed 

From the envelope, she pulls out a small piece of paper, resembling a bus ticket. It’s much smaller than a plane ticket, and in small print she sees her name and a bus that leaves tomorrow. 

She wants to cry. So many emotions flow though her. She’s happy- because she can return home, but she’s also confused. Did he want her to leave? 

He tucks a strand of loose hair back around her ear and starts to speak:

“Its just I know you really want to go back, and I’ve been such an ass since you got here, and I know you really want to leave as soon as possible. So, instead of me driving you, which would take probably longer than you want to spend with me, I drove out a few days ago to earn some money to get you the ticket.”

She still stays silent 

“longer than you want to spend with me?” is what she thinks about.

Did he really think she’d been that desperate to leave him? And the way he says it so casually… how long has he thought she despised him for? 

“But I don’t want to go back.” She whispers.

He furrows his brows. 

“I don’t want to go back unless you take me.”

He still looks confused.

“Jug! I don’t want to leave you this soon. I want you to take me! You’re coming with me right, there’s a ticket for you too, right?” She asks him

“I only had enough to get you one. I thought you’d want to leave me as soon as you could to return to your Northside family… the family you deserve.” 

She starts to cry. 

“I don’t want to go back and leave you this soon!” she chants as she falls back against him.

After probably half an hour, he finally tells her they’ll work it out. She realizes how misunderstood her feelings towards him were. She makes it her goal to let him know damn well she cherishes him.


End file.
